


Pool

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson.. the new swim coach at Mckinley High</p><p> Klaine Summer Challenge 2016</p><p>Week 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

"I actually don't want to join a sports team, thank you," Kurt said, maintaining eye contact with Sue Sylvester. There was no way he was going to let this horrible woman intimidate him.

"Tough titty Porcelain." Her smile was sinister. "The new rules at Mckinley state that every single student has to sign up for at least one sports team, with no exceptions. Not even for delicate little flowers like you."

"I don't 'do' sports of any kind," Kurt said firmly.

"Bad luck sweet cheeks. You've got two minutes to decide.. " She leered in towards Kurt. "Or else there'll be a sound spanking on your peachy white buttocks.. and then you'll be automatically put in with 'my' cheerios."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's just creepy… and anyway I can't do cheerios.. it clashes with glee club."

"Oh shucks," she said a little too cheerfully, "That'll be bye bye glee club for you then."

"Um.. no way." There wasn't hope in hell that he would be dropping out of glee club. It was currently one of the few things he actually enjoyed at this miserable school.

"Clock's ticking Porcelain.."

Kurt sighed an affected sigh. "Okay.. the swim team. I'll join the swim team."

"Excellent. You'll need to see Mr Anderson to get measured for your speedos. I'll tell him to expect you."

"Again creepy.. and who's Mr Anderson?"

"The new swim coach.. also goes by the delightful name of Curly Mcgee." Kurt noted that even the teachers didn't escape Sue's insulting nicknames.

***********

After bemoaning the fact that he should have to join a sports team in his final year of high school, over lunch with Rachel and Mercedes.. Kurt decided to bite the bullet and go and see Mr Anderson straight away. He certainly didn't want any more dealings with Sue Sylvester if he could help it, so he may as well get it over with… before he changed his mind.

The door to Mr Anderson's office was already open.. and Kurt barely had a chance to take in the beautiful man before him, before the coach had jumped out of his seat and come over to greet him.

"Oh you must be Kurt….. "

"Um.. yes..?" Oh... his voice was beautiful too.

"It's okay, your name was emailed to me this morning. You happen to be the latest member of the swim team." Mr Anderson smiled. "So welcome.."

"Oh right. Thanks.. I guess." Mr Anderson seemed nice… he could ask.. "Mr Anderson… I was really hoping to get out of this.. I mean nothing personal… I don't suppose there's a chance is there?" Kurt blushed.

Mr Anderson laughed, not seeming the least offended. "Nice try Kurt."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Well in that case, I've come for my club timetable.. and my swim wear.. and please tell me I don't have to be measured for it.." he rushed.

Mr Anderson gave a low chuckle as he pushed a cardboard box full of, thankfully new, speedos towards Kurt. "I take it you've been talking to Sue."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair in his size, checking the packet was perfectly sealed. He wasn't going near any swimwear that had a possibility of being already worn by someone else. "Obviously."

"I need to see you for an initial assessment.. tomorrow if possible.. nothing to worry about," Mr Anderson hastily added on seeing the stricken look on Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head softly. "I.. this is crazy… but I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kurt.." Mr Anderson said kindly, just as Kurt had almost turned to leave. "I've got to head over to the pool for my freshman class in a minute, so I haven't got time now.. but we'll talk more tomorrow okay? I promise."

Kurt definitely appreciated the sentiment.. and for a fleeting moments wished that Mr Anderson wasn't a teacher at his high school, for he seemed like someone Kurt would really like to get to know.

*********

Mr Anderson was already waiting for Kurt by the pool when he arrived the next day. "Let's talk first, Kurt," Mr Anderson said, leading him into his office and offering him a seat.

"Um.. am I the only one here?" Kurt asked looking around with some confusion.

Mr Anderson smiled. "You were a bit of a latecomer in joining the team.. so .. yeah."

"Oh." Kurt chuckled softly. "I guess I was."

"So.. what are your plans for the future?" Mr Anderson gave Kurt his full attention.. causing his cheeks to flush, pink, under the intense gaze.

Kurt drew himself up in his seat.. proud and sure. "Performing Arts.. hopefully NYADA. But it's definitely New York or die."

To Kurt's surprise, Mr Anderson looked delighted. "New York's a great city, Kurt. I can see you walking the busy streets there and fitting right in. You don't strike me as a small town type of guy."

"No. I love my family Mr Anderson.. but it's the thought that I'll be able to get out of here one day that has truly kept me going when things have got tough." Kurt smiled shakily at the few unpleasant memories.

"What happened? What's happened to you?" Mr Anderson asked, shuffling his chair a little closer to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what it was about the swim coach that made him want to open himself up to him. He was usually guarded.. keeping his feelings close to his chest, but this felt different, comfortable. "Oh you know, just being thrown in the dumpster, slushy facials, verbal insults.." he glanced at Mr Anderson, seeing the horror on his face. "It's just when these things are constantly happening.. it wears you down."

"Oh Kurt!" Mr Anderson looked visibly upset.

"Please don't say anything.. do anything.." Kurt pleaded. "I'm eighteen next month.. this is my final year.. the end is in sight."

"I won't," Mr Anderson promised, "but you know you can come to me any time, for anything."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.. a little mesmerised with the kind look on Mr Anderson's face, noticing how his soft curly hair framed his face…. he should stop..

Mr Anderson jolted Kurt out of his thoughts as he began to talk again. "I know joining any sports team at this stage of your high school career is probably the biggest pain under the sun, but swimming is a great form of exercise, Kurt… and if you're going to be doing dance and performance at college, it can't be a bad thing from that point of view.."

Kurt laughed. "Nicely done there, Mr Anderson. I'm actually not that opposed to swimming, per say, it's just the whole principle of having to 'join a sports club' rule that got my back up.. and I'm pretty stubborn."

"Noted," Mr Anderson smiled.

"Tell me about you, if that's allowed," Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What made you become a swim coach."

"I can tell you," Mr Anderson nodded. "Swimming is or at least 'was' really just a hobby.. a serious hobby, but not a career option as such."

"Oh.."

"Like you want to do… I went to college in New York.. to do music and theatre studies. It was great.. magical really. After college I spent a couple of years auditioning.. writing music.. picking up small jobs here and there. It was a case of surviving though, never really making a good living. I wanted to write music.. or a musical but there was never time.. or I was too tired.. so I decided to move back here to my family home to recharge my batteries and hopefully be ready to try again at some point. So this job is new for me."

"You haven't given up on your dream though, have you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Oh no way," Mr Anderson chuckled. "I love swimming, don't get me wrong.. but I just needed a regular income.. and my parents' house is empty most of the time.. as my father is travels a lot for business, and my mother tends to go with him, so I can live there rent free."

"I get it," Kurt smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I'm under no illusions as to how hard it'll be to actually 'make it' in the industry."

Mr Anderson glanced at his watch. "Okay.. let's not worry about the assessment. I'm guessing you won't be wanting to try out for the competing team.. so it won't matter. I think having this chat was probably more beneficial for us than getting in the water, today."

"Phew..!" Kurt jokingly wiped mock sweat off his brow. "So I just need to keep you talking to get out of swimming…"

"I'm not a soft touch you know."

'Just too nice for a teacher,' Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh and one last thing," Mr Anderson said. "As I'm not officially a 'teacher' as such.. everyone on the swim team calls me 'Blaine'.

"'Blaine', Kurt nodded, letting the name roll off his tongue.. as they both kind of stared at each other for a moment. "Thank you Blaine.. I'm already glad I joined the swim team.. and I haven't even got in the pool yet." 

Kurt was happy that he managed to make Blaine laugh with that.

*******

Kurt was surprised to find that he'd been talking to Blaine for a little under two hours when he skipped off home.. and he had to confess he was a little bit in love with the swim coach. It was probably wrong, but he was an almost eighteen year old male.. and couldn't help the exciting feelings that were running through his body. He'd thought it would be in New York, in college, that he would have experienced these feelings for the first time.. never imagining he would still be here in Lima, Ohio when it happened.

********

It turned out that swimming was a lot of fun.. mainly thanks to Blaine. The swimmers on the actual competing team had their own practices, but twice a week the rest of them swam lengths of the pool in relays (mainly due to the fact there were so many new members), learning to master their swimming strokes. But best of all.. the last fifteen minutes of the session, they were allowed all the floats in the water to simply play.. something Kurt didn't think he'd done since he was about ten years old. 

Blaine was fast becoming one of the most popular members of staff… and not just with Kurt.

Sometimes, Kurt would hang back after practice, leaning against the doorframe of Blaine's small office.. and grill him with questions about New York.. or anything else he could think of, just so he could spend some solitary time with this gorgeous man. Blaine, gracious as always, never seemed to mind.. and as the weeks went on, Kurt lamented the fact that they were teacher and student, more and more. It was hard to feel anything but flattered each time Blaine gave him his full attention, laughing liberally at Kurt's quirky humour.. and although Kurt had never been flirted with before, he knew what they were doing was definitely bordering on that.

After Kurt began waking each morning in an aching state of arousal after dreams of Blaine bending him him over the small desk in his office… long after everyone else had gone home for the night, Kurt knew he was in trouble. Once he convinced himself that he was allowed to have a crush on his swim coach.. that it was something normal for someone his age… he tried not to make a big deal of it. 

Kurt, being the stubborn and single minded individual that he was though, just had to find out if Blaine was at least of the persuasion of asking another guy out on a date… or not. If he knew he had no hope… then maybe he could stop his mind from wandering into dangerous territory.

Blaine, however, was a hard nut to crack. 

"Blaine? Where would you take a girlfriend for a first date?"

"Blaine? Would it be a bad idea to get involved in a relationship at college, or is it better to just concentrate or your studies? Did you have a girlfriend or significant other?"

Kurt tried all sorts of questions over the weeks, but Blaine managed to bat the questions off with noncommittal answers, chuckling quietly in his usual friendly manner.

The week before winter break, Kurt decided to step up a gear and go and see Blaine for some NYADA audition advice.. and maybe push the man a little further.

********

It wasn't a swim practice night.. so Kurt headed off to the pool after glee club, feeling a little nervous... but determined all the same. 

At first he thought Blaine wasn't there.. until he heard a noise from the pool area. He entered silently, to see Blaine alone, swimming up and down.. skimming through the water as he effortlessly covered the lengths of the pool. Kurt watched, mesmerised by the steady rhythm and the sight in front of him. He could have left unnoticed.. but he didn't.. his feet rooted to the spot.

Eventually Blaine stopped when he reached the shallow end, only spotting Kurt as he began to climb out. Kurt flushed, suddenly wishing he'd left as soon as he'd seen that Blaine was in the pool… his bravado disappearing instantly.

"Kurt!" Blaine said in surprise, "Is everything okay?"

Kurt averted his eyes from Blaine's toned body, passing him his towel from the bench as he came over towards him. "Yeah. I probably should go. I was just going to ask… um never mind.."

"Come on," Blaine said, still a little out of breath… wrapping the towel round his waist, "you know I don't mind, Kurt. In fact.. give me a minute to get dressed and we can try out my new coffee machine in the office. An early Christmas present from my brother," he offered by way of an explanation. "He says I can't be a credible swimming coach if I don't have a coffee machine."

Kurt laughed softly. "Your brother.. sounds.. weird?"

"That'd be about right. Anyone would have thought you've met him already."

********

"Okay.." Blaine smiled, after they successfully sat with a mug of coffee each, "shoot."

"Oh.. um." Kurt took some papers out of his bag, waving the top sheet vaguely in Blaine's direction. "I'd love some advice on my NYADA audition. I need to work on it over the winter break.. and this is my 'short list' of song choices.. I've checked the forums, but I really can't make up my mind. I mean, a song from a musical? Or something different? Something well known.. Or not? One minute I think one thing and the next minute I change my mind. I'd just like a second opinion…"

They chatted on for a while, discussing the merits of various song choices.. throwing in various suggestions. "At the end of the day Kurt, you really need to think what suits your voice.. because you're out to impress."

"Oh.." Kurt smiled wryly. "It'll probably be a girls' song, in that case… my voice is high." Sometimes he cursed his countertenor voice.. although most of the time he appreciated being different. He 'enjoyed' being different.. standing out in a crowd.

Blaine seemed very excited by the fact though. "Kurt.. that's 'so' cool… really cool!"

"I hope so…" Kurt smiled.

"Anything else troubling you?" Blaine sat back, taking a big sip of his coffee. "Mmm.. this coffee isn't bad is it?"

"It's good," Kurt agreed, raising his mug. "Cheers to your brother."

Blaine laughed. "You'll be liking him better than you like me soon.."

"It's a close thing," Kurt smiled, knowing that would never be the case.. even in jest.

Kurt's next question burned in his throat. He badly wanted a clue as to whether he would ever stand a chance with Blaine.. even if he had to wait until after he graduated. He'd love to keep in touch.. and Blaine sounded as if he planned on going back to New York at some point in the future.. and hopefully Kurt would be in New York for college.. so…" 

Kurt looked down at his hands, suddenly nervous. "Blaine?" he whispered, "What's it like being 'gay' in New York?"

There was a beat of silence, where Kurt could hear his heart thumping in his chest.. and he was sure Blaine could hear it too. But he couldn't take it back.. he'd asked it now.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, "look I think I know what you're asking.. but I want to do the right thing here. Being a member of staff comes with all sorts of boundaries and responsibilities I haven't had to worry about before.."

Kurt smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry Blaine. You've been really good to me.. and I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position."

"No.. no it's fine. But if I tell you that I've seen for my myself how tolerant and accepting the New York community is of everyone and anyone, can we just leave it at that?"

Kurt nodded frantically. Blaine hadn't actually admitted he was gay.. but what he had said was good enough for Kurt... for now. It was enough to keep Kurt's candle of hope burning at least.... so he'd take it. 

*********

Blaine watched Kurt as he left the building.. smiling softly at the sight. Kurt was undeniably lovely.. a little prickly around the edges at times.. but quick witted and funny… and so very, very sweet. Kurt had no idea just how sexy he was.. and was all the more so for his lack of knowledge of the fact. The boy wore his tight fitting clothes like armour.. not because he thought he looked good in them, but because they were part of him.. part of himself.. and sometimes it made Blaine's heart ache to see it.

Blaine wasn't stupid.. he knew Kurt liked him.. and that was the reason he'd not told Kurt he was gay. He'd have loved to have been a mentor of sorts for him, but the truth is.. he didn't trust himself. He had a feeling that if Kurt knew for sure.. he'd wear Blaine down until he was too weak to resist. 

Kurt was lonely.. Blaine could see it. Lonely and alone.. fighting the battle of being gay in a small minded town, all by himself.. and Blaine wanted to help him, he really did. He tried to help him in small ways.. just by being a friend.. and Kurt was great company, so that was definitely no hardship. But Kurt needed someone to show him just how gorgeous he was.. and Blaine didn't know, if provoked, how long he'd be able to hold off being the one to show him.

This afternoon, he'd already found himself offering to help Kurt with his audition pieces.. which would probably involve more time alone.. who knows where.. One way or another Blaine was pretty sure he was stuffed.

**********

It was only two days after Christmas when Blaine heard from Kurt. He'd spent Christmas alone.. his parents away on a cruise.. and his brother working in Europe.. and he didn't mind that in the slightest, glad of the chance to have some unstructured days to just immerse himself in his writing, but the chance to help Kurt actually sounded quite appealing all of a sudden. He wondered.. not for the first time.. if he should have spent his year out, teaching music instead of swimming. 

He invited Kurt round to his house. Bad idea.. but school was closed.. and Blaine had a piano at his home.. and he'd even spoken to Kurt's father to make sure he was happy with the arrangement. So Kurt arrived at his door.. wide eyed at the ridiculous opulence of the house.. a box of homemade cookies in hand. The cookies alone were almost enough to have him giving in to his fears as Kurt swayed his way inside with a confidence which more suited someone twice his age.

"Thank you for this Mr Anderson," Kurt offered before they started. "You've no idea how reassuring it is to have some help with deciding on my final choices."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled, not bothering to correct Kurt calling him 'Mr Anderson'. He could kid himself that it was because it kept up one of the few boundaries that were still left in place.. but in truth he knew it would probably fuel a few of his dreams in future days.

********

Blaine tried not to gush at the ethereal sound that escaped Kurt's lips as he started to sing.. but it was a dream to accompany such a beautiful voice on the piano.. and he had to force himself to be objective.. and professional.. until they'd whittled down Kurt's song choice to two perfect numbers. In his head, Blaine could picture himself writing Kurt a song or a part in a musical one day in the future.. and he knew he was getting ahead of himself… but this is what he'd been waiting for.. something or someone to inspire him.

After, there was chamomile tea and Kurt's cookies (which Blaine definitely did gush over).. and they talked over the audition process while the television played quietly in the background. Kurt felt comfortable enough with Blaine to drift off to sleep, tucked into the corner of the couch, when things grew quiet.. giving Blaine a chance to really 'look' at the boy and take in just how lovely he was.

Looking at Kurt also made Blaine realise just how young he actually was too.. which was also a good reality check. Waking him after an hour.. Kurt was even more adorable as he blinked himself sleepily awake, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Tired?" Blaine asked softly, offering him a bottle of water.

"Mmm.. been up since five," Kurt mumbled, gratefully accepting the water.

"Kurt?" 

"It's fine.. I'm fine." Kurt brushed it off with a wave of the hand. "I haven't got to go home yet, have I Blaine?"

Blaine knew he should do the responsible thing, but faced with Kurt's big doe eyes, he was lost. "No.. no you haven't. I'll even let you watch a dvd from my secret collection…. and I'll let you choose"

"Oooh.. porn?" Kurt teased.

"Or…. Disney?"

"Yay."

*********

As amazing as his time had been with Blaine, in some ways it had only served to make Kurt feel even more desperate for something to happen between them. He knew that they got along well.. and in any other circumstances they'd probably, at the very least, be the type of friends who went out for coffee dates.. and whilst Kurt wanted to respect the boundaries Blaine had set... the more he got to know him, the more he fell in love with him… and he just wished with all his heart that they could be something more.

Slipping back into the routine of school, after the winter break.. Kurt became even more frustrated as the weeks went by. He had hoped Blaine may treat him a little differently.. but nothing really changed. After three frustrating weeks, Kurt made what he knew would probably be a bad decision and took the fake id that Puck had given him for his eighteenth birthday the week before.. and headed off to Scandals, the local gay night club.

Scandals didn't have the best reputation.. but choices were limited.. and Kurt just wanted to dance with some guys, to see how it felt… to lose himself for a while. All his friends were dating.. and having sexual experiences.. and Kurt hadn't even reached the stage of having his first kiss yet. To top it all, he was in love with someone he couldn't have.. assuming he was actually gay in the first place… although, on top of his other suspicions, Kurt had actually seen the rainbow sticker on Blaine's guitar case reading 'God Made Me Perfect', which he knew came from the annual pride parade in New York.. so there was every chance he could be.

Scandals was everything he thought it would be… as in 'horrible and sleazy'. Kurt danced with a Mr Muscle type, who did nothing to turn Kurt on when he gyrated his ass against Kurt's crotch. Kurt let Mr Muscle (Kev) buy him two drinks which left him feeling a little unsteady, but no more attracted to the guy than he had been whilst sober. After Kev had produced a condom from his pocket and tried to cajole Kurt into accompanying him to the bathrooms, Kurt decided to make his escape.

Wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks.. his head still buzzing from the noise of the club and the alcohol still in his body.. Kurt began to walk. He was still a little unsteady, but the fresh air was helping.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside Blaine's house. He'd told his dad he was staying at Rachel's.. and that would mean another set of lies if he now decided to go home. He'd originally thought he could give one of his girlfriends a call, pleading for a last minute sleepover, if necessary.. but the more he thought about it.. the more he wondered what any of their parents would say if Kurt Hummel turned up drunk… and even worse, they'd be bound to tell his father. 

*********

Blaine had enjoyed a good Saturday. His music writing had been flowing well lately.. and he'd almost perfected what he considered was his best song yet. He'd also had a call from a couple of guys he'd worked with before, hoping he could help them by writing a couple of songs for a musical they were putting together. After a long FaceTime conversation, Blaine was buzzing with ideas and enthusiasm.

The evening hadn't gone so well. There'd been a call from his father… who insisted that Blaine would be expected to join the family business if he didn't find himself a proper job soon. They'd had this conversation many times under various different guises… and Blaine always came away feeling worthless. It was a good excuse for Blaine to pull a bottle of beer from the fridge and dull his feelings a little.

Then there'd been a call from Principal Figgins at school. He'd been extremely sorry, but the local authority were withdrawing the money for the school to fund a swim coach… so Blaine was going to be out of a job at the end of the month.. Coach Sylvester taking over any pool duties that were still going to be available for students.

Blaine was just deciding if there was actually enough alcohol in the house to drown his sorrows, when there was a knock at the door.

**********

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Kurt standing on his doorstep.. looking a little dishevelled and watery eyed… although the way things were going today, he shouldn't have been surprised. 

"Mr Anderson," Kurt whispered, "please can I…"

Blaine took one look at him, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him inside. "No, Kurt. Not Mr Anderson… call me Blaine.. okay?"

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped softly, leaning against Blaine to steady himself. "Please.. Blaine."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Why d'you have to be so fucking adorable.. even when you're a mess.. You're just so gorgeous…  
Are you... drunk? What happened?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've 'had' a drink.. or two, but I'm not drunk.. it was just at Scandals.. and I just.. I left."

"Kurt! What were you thinking? I.. are you okay?' Blaine looked more worried than Kurt had ever seen him..

"Nothing happened..," Kurt whispered, clinging on to Blaine. "Blaine.. I.. please… please.."

"Please don't beg, Kurt… or I won't be able to say 'no' to you," Blaine said softly, gently cupping his cheek. "It's a long story, but two more weeks.. and then I won't be your coach any more.. and then I promise you, you won't have to want for anything."

"Oh!" Kurt blushed, nodding in understanding. "Oh.. okay… really?"

***********

Everyone on the swim team was upset that Blaine was leaving.. and pretty horrified that Coach Sylvester would be taking over.. some deciding to switch to a different team, if she'd let them. Blaine suggested a small party at the pool on his last day, with planned games.. and pizza after. 

Kurt hung back after the party… helping to tidy up. Nobody thought it was strange.. after all, he always did stay and talk to Blaine. after everyone else went home.

Blaine was just putting the last of the play equipment away in the storage cupboard, when the door clanged closed loudly as the last student left the building… the noise echoing into the silence. Blaine straightened up to look at Kurt... Kurt's breath quickening at the new way Blaine's eyes were fixed on him… a look he hadn't seen before. "You haven't changed your mind have you?" Blaine asked softly, his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"No. No I haven't." Kurt bravely met Blaine's eyes.

"Good."

**********

Kurt was denied the chance to have a proper look around Blaine's previously childhood bedroom, as Blaine laid him out on his bed.. kissing him soundly for what seemed like an age… until Kurt was squirming beneath him, desperate and wanting so much more. He'd dreamed of this.. and now it was actually happening.

"Tell me if there's anything you don't want.. if you want me to stop," Blaine said quietly.. efficiently stripping Kurt out of his clothes. Kurt was hard.. and aching.. and he wanted to be embarrassed, but by then Blaine was taking off his own clothes, distracting Kurt with his firm toned body and his cock standing tall and proud.. making Kurt's own erection weep with want… and need.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Please touch me."

"Oh don't you worry," Blaine promised, "I'm going to touch you.. you're so gorgeous." 

*******

Kurt shakily grappled with his phone to call his dad. Blaine was busy making them both a sandwich in the kitchen.. but it was late and Kurt either had to head straight home or tell his father 'something' which would allow him to stay the night. He knew which he wanted.. and he wasn't sure he was even in a fit state to go home at the moment.

When they'd left school this afternoon, Kurt had been a virgin.. who'd never even had a proper kiss. Now.. he'd had plenty of 'proper' kisses, had fucked Blaine's mouth enthusiastically while straddling his chest.. with Blaine's finger up his ass, had been thoroughly fucked into Blaine's mattress.. and had returned the favour by bending Blaine over the edge of the bed, shocking himself with how much he enjoyed being in control… making Blaine come 'so' hard when he promised him a severe punishment for moving, when Kurt had told him to keep still. Ha! 

He already could feel himself getting hard again.. in his borrowed underwear (his own a little damp from kissing alone), remembering all things they'd done… and thinking of all the things they were yet to do. But this wasn't conducive to a phone call that would hopefully be allowing him to spend the night in the same bed as this gorgeous man…

********

"Thank you for staying." Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair as they lay entwined together beneath the covers.

"Well.. officially you have my dad to thank for that." Kurt cuddled in close to Blaine, turning his head for a kiss… still marvelling that this was something he was now allowed to do, whenever he wanted, more or less. "But you're welcome all the same."

There was more kissing, turning a little messy and uneven as Blaine hitched Kurt's leg up over his hip.. confirming that they were both interested in a little more than just kissing before the night was out. "Hmm. Please thank your dad then…"

Kurt chuckled.. letting their bodies rock together for a moment. "You can thank him yourself tomorrow. He's invited us over for brunch.. and that's when we need to explain you're the ex swim coach.. because at the moment he thinks you're a 'friend' from the swim team."

Instead of looking panic stricken, as Kurt expected, Blaine just nodded. "Okay."

"Okay? Really Blaine? You sound as if you're looking forward to it…"

Blaine rolled them over… with Kurt on top. "I love you Kurt.. and I realised at some point I'd have to meet your father.. I mean we have spoken before.. but that was before you and I had seen each others dicks.. so…"

"Shhh," Kurt soothed. "Blaine.. I love you too… although I have to say.. please can this be the first and last time we mention my father while we're naked in bed?"


End file.
